


It's too late

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: Sirius finds out that his brother has joined the dark forces. Remus stands along with Sirius as he breaks down. Maybe it's too late now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	It's too late

He knew something bad had happened and Sirius just wasn't telling him. He had been acting off since the end of class that evening. Something was awfully wrong, it was as if he could feel it in his bones. He slowly sat down beside Sirius, careful not to startle him.

  
"Hey" he said softly.  
Sirius looked up at him, tears threatening to spill."Hey, didn't see you coming here"  
"Mmhm...Where were you today evening? I didn't see you during dinner."  
"I....had homework. Charms. Didn't complete it yet."

_Liar_

"Oh"

Sirius was starting to feel suffocated in the presence of another person and wanted to be left alone. He hated to feel so vulnerable, his flesh exposed; and as if Remus sensed it, he got up and asked Sirius if he was hungry and offered to get some food back from the kitchen. Sirius lightly nodded and Remus quietly left. He went to the kitchen and got some food from the house elves, still questioning himself if he should give Sirius more time to be left alone or should he go back. His choice was made for him as an owl flew through the dorm window dropping a message into the hands of the dark haired boy. He looked horrified as he slowly unrolled the parchment, tears rolling down his eyes. He shut the curtain and put a silencing charm on his four poster bed.

_Earlier that day:_

Sirius was walking down the corridor when the heard the slytherin's whispering something about a new Death Eater. He pretended not to interested and continued walking.   
"Heard the elder one ran away so the younger one was forced to start early."

"Didn't know Black was such a chicken."

To this Sirius' ears perked up as he stood there completely immobile. Could this really be what he was thinking. No. Could his brother really be the...!?  
"Hey _Black_! Looks like your brothers got more _balls_ than you ever did."  
Sirius fired a hex their way and ran back to his dormitory.   
_NO! It couldn't be._

_He wanted to scream. Tears his lungs out. He started to breath faster, suddenly feeling short of breath, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen._

_  
His little brother was going to die._

_  
He was late. He couldn't stop him no matter how much he tried. No amount of persuasion could bring him back._

Remus could smell the salt of the liquid pouring down the other boys eye. He knew he wasn't invited inside. His heart shred to pieces as he stood there completely useless. His best friend was in pain and he didn't even know how to stop it. It hurt to see the man, who he thought was so strong fall apart. He knew that when Sirius would open the curtains, he'd pretend nothing ever happened. Remus knew that the draggers been stabbed into the other man's chest would be concealed without an antidote, the sting of the wounds still poisonous in his veins, but unlike his own marks, those would only be revealed with the permission of the one that bears them.   
He left the tray of food he brought at Sirius' night stand and walked out of the dorm, every step tearing him apart a little more.  
  


_How can I help you Pads? Tell me. Please._

Nothing hurt more than to see the ones you love in pain. Remus had only heard this before, never quite felt it. He was used to being the one in pain not the other way around. _Though now._..

 _"My baby brother...."._ The two men, the black haired with his head in the lap of the amber eyed sat in peace for a while after the first words slipped through. Remus' heart clenched upon seeing how broken the other man was. He lightly combed his fingers through the night black hair of the other boy as an attempt of soothing the other man's pain.

"He has barely lived his own life. How will he ever survive Moony?", his voice slightly breaking. "How could I have let him slip so far that I can't even reach out to him now that I'm trying to.". There was regrets and an apology in every word he spoke."I could have brought himself with me when I left, kept him closer to me when I had the chance to. And now..." he said trying to keep his voice steady letting out a deep breath. He knew there was nothing he could do. He was too late. It was over now. Even if he begged in front of the whole world for his brother to come back to him it wouldn't make the slightest difference. No words were further spoken as a blanket of silence closed in on them. It hadn't taken Remus long to figure out what was happening. Sirius sat up, one hand supporting the weight of his upper body and the other grasping firmly onto the material of his uniform right above his heart. Remus lifted his hand and pressed it against Sirius' back making soothing circles.

He wanted to tell Sirius it will be alright. He wanted to tell Sirius that he wasn't to blame. But he knew that now wasn't the time. Right now Sirius needed him. He needed someone who he could pour his heart out to. They sat in silence for a more minutes and later got up and walked back to their dorm and fell asleep in their respective four poster beds. No conversations were made, no looks exchanged. He knew the only way was to let time heal the wound. Well except time never really does heal the wound.

_It just teaches you how to live with the pain._


End file.
